Monster Tamer Tsuna: Halloween Edition
by ezcap1st
Summary: Tsuna shows you how he plays the newly released video game!


**A/N:** Written maybe one, two years ago, finally got down to typing it down. Didn't bother editing it anymore. Will save the usual spiel in lieu of saying, Happy Halloween, trick or treat!

* * *

Monster Tamer Tsuna took the left route. He glanced around, suspicious. _Definitely couldn't see anything in this darkness._ Heaving a sigh, he continued on... and promptly fell on his butt.

"Ow! Wah! There's a tombstone here! Where did it come from? Eek, I didn't mean to disturb you! Please be appeased!"

Busy panicking, Tsuna didn't notice a figure loom out from the shadow of the tombstone, illuminated by a sliver of moonlight that suddenly shone.

"Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

Monster Tamer Tsuna looked up.

He screamed.

"Yamamoto – why – your head – an axe –"

"Ah? Haha, this isn't anything painful, no worries. But seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I, I was, um," the brunette stuttered.

"Never mind, it's okay if you find it difficult to talk about. Hey Tsuna, we're friends, right?" Yamamoto shuffled slightly closer.

"Ah? Yeah, we are! Why did you ask that?"

"Well, good friends share their brains, right?"

A cloud passed over the moon just then, casting a shadow over Yamamoto's face.

"Huh, you know that I'm not smart, Yama – HIEEE!"

The zombie lunged at him and all Monster Tamer Tsuna did was let out a girly, piercing shriek. He tried to find purchase on the ground and scramble away. However, his movements were hampered by the furious trembling of his fear-ridden body and the zombie was upon him within seconds. The axe was pulled out of his head in a graceful, fluid motion, and swung down upon Tsuna's cranium.

Blood splattered everywhere, with an accompanying moan.

"Braaains..."

**BAD END**

* * *

Monster Tamer Tsuna took the right route. Three minutes in, it started raining, so he hurriedly dashed into a convenient cave nearby for shelter. Once inside, he found that it was too cold and started pacing to keep himself warm.

He bumped into something.

"Eh, what...?"

Lightning flashed and Tsuna caught a glimpse. The thing seemed like a human, propped upright against a wall.

"Hieee!"

He was about to freak out but the lightning flashed again and he got another look.

"Ah... There were... Screws... So it's not human," the brunette sighed in relief. "What if it's Frankenstein? I need to leave now! But it's raining," Tsuna half-mumbled, half-whined to himself. "I know! I'll just push it out, then the rain will ruin its circuitry and I can wait here until the rain stops!"

Happy with this plan, the brown-eyed boy hesitantly moved towards the humanoid.

"It's so cold and heavy," he grunted, slowly dragging it behind him once he was sure he had a firm grip on it. Near the mouth of the cave, he changed his method, pushing it out instead of pulling.

Thunder boomed loudly as lightning raced across the sky. Monster Tamer Tsuna shivered, then his eyes widened.

A thunderbolt leapt down, crashing into The Thing.

It stiffly rose.

"No!" Tsuna shrieked in fear and scuttled backwards into the cave. Wasn't that supposed to fry it instead of resurrecting The Thing?

It started shouting.

"Ohhh! Thank you for waking me up TO THE EXTREME, Lambo!"

Weirdly, lightning flashed after his statement, almost as if it was answering him. Tsuna watched in horrified fascination, silently praying it wouldn't find him.

"You! You must be the kind man who helped me! Lambo said so TO THE EXTREME! So I must EXTREMELY thank you!"

It charged into the cave, grabbed Tsuna and hugged him. Tightly.

The scrawny boy squeaked in fear, trying to squirm away, then trying to ask it to let him go. But its hold was really strong, and he felt like he was trapped in a squeezing maching, and it was getting hard to breathe, _and why did the lightning look like it was laughing at him_?

Monster Tamer Tsuna fell limp.

**BAD END**

* * *

Monster Tamer Tsuna was fed-up.

"Why should I be the one to do this? Those cowards forced me into this because they're afraid too! Well, I refuse to do as commanded!"

The brunette's face was set in determination as he marched back to the entrance of the forest.

"Kufufu, so the other Monster Tamer is only but a kid?" Sinister laughter filtered through the trees, stopping Tsuna in his tracks. The defiance hadn't entirely left his blood, so he angrily replied, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A sudden fog descended, obscuring his vision, then it dissipated just as rapidly. Standing in front of Tsuna was a strange group of people. A couple sporting pineapple hairstyles, a big machine, and a werewolf madly scratching himself.

Alright. So maybe calling them 'people' was pushing it a bit.

Tsuna addressed them in an unfriendly tone. "What do you want?"

Now that he'd seen them, the group seemed slightly intimidating, but he was cranky and in no mood to face roadblocks in his way home.

The male pineapple narrowed his eyes. "Rude boy, but never mind. I'm taking your body."

The short teen's eyes widened and he crossed his arms over his chest protectively. "What the heck? I'm – I don't swing that way! Go find someone else!"

The other male sneered. "I don't hold any interest in you in that way either. Chikusa, get him. Remember not to kill him."

The werewolf shifted, halting his scratching and watching the events with avid interest.

Tsuna had a moment to think, _damn it_, then the machine rolled forward, raising its arms and shooting a volley of bullets at him.

_Feels like everything's in slow motion_, he thought as he dropped to the ground, twitching from the excruciating pain.

The skinny boy felt something warm pawing at him, and distantly thought that it was probably the werewolf. That male pineapple entered his view, a trident glinting maliciously in his left hand.

It was aimed at him.

"Wh- why...?" Tsuna croaked, even as the weapon stabbed viciously into an open wound.

The owner of the trident smirked. "Because you'd make a good backup body in case I meet any trouble. Feel thankful, for a weakling like you could have been easily slaughtered upon meeting a hostile creature."

_Aren't you one?_

"I'm not. See, your body will still work under my control, but you'd be torn to pieces and eaten by any other monster."

_Then you're saying that you're a monster, _Tsuna fuzzily thought.

"Mukuro-sama, he'll die soon if you don't –"

A soft dulcet voice was the last thing Tsuna heard.

Rumours later spread that Monster Tamer Tsuna had acquired a new red right eye and was the obedient errand boy of the Kokuyo Gang, run by Monster Tamer Mukuro.

**BAD END**

* * *

Tsuna walked deep into the forest, for what felt like a long time.

"The sun will have risen before I reach Hibarin's lair. How far does he live, anyway?"

Muttering despondently, he continued trekking. The air seemed to grow chillier a few minutes after his complaint and he rubbed his arms, a bad feeling rising in his gut.

Unexpectedly, he spotted a castle. Odd, it didn't seem to be there before. No matter, it was highly possible that Hibarin was in there. Feeling better, Tsuna marched onwards.

Now the brunette was standing in the foyer of the castle, wondering which way to go. Surprisingly, he hadn't bumped into any guards or traps on the way. Instead of reassuring him, the feeling that something was off got even stronger. Tsuna shivered, trying to think positve rather than worry about _his impending doom_.

"Trespassing is a crime. I'll suck you to death."

"HIEEE!" The young lad yelped in terror, simultaneously turning around and jumping away, eyes frantically darting around in search of the owner of that voice.

A hand clamped over his mouth as somebody hissed in displeasure.

"You're noisy. And small. Are you a girl?"

Tsuna was frozen stiff in terror, snapping out of it only when the other hand groped him.

Down there.

Blushing in mortification, the monster tamer started thrashing around, trying to escape from the iron grip that held him.

"Such an annoying, misbehaving herbivore."

_But I eat meat!_

Tsuna felt pain for an instant, then weak, slumping against the cool wall at his back.

_Wait. Hibarin's a vampire. Plus I didn't reach a wall earlier._

Pushing himself off the wall, he staggered a few steps away, then looked back.

A dark-haired, pale-skinned male met his gaze. Even as he stared, Hibarin licked his lips, making sure to run his tongue over his red-tipped fangs.

The brunette raised a hand to his neck, taking his eyes off Hibarin to check.

Yep, it was bloody.

A shadow fell over him and he suppressed a squeal of fear.

"I said I'd suck you to death."

The fangs embedded in his neck again, not giving him a chance to protest.

Tsuna swayed, but icy hands steadied him. He felt woozy from blood loss, trying to tilt his head away from the bloodsucker and failing. He closed his eyes. At least... He'd die peacefully.

**BAD END**

* * *

Monster Tamer Tsuna took one step into the forest.

"JYUUDAIME!"

He caught a glimpse of grey, then felt the air knocked out of him, falling into a hole he hadn't realised was there. His head cracked harshly against a hard rock at the bottom.

Instant lights out.

**BAD END**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi threw his controller down in frustration. "That game sucked! The player keeps dying, I nearly reached the end but that vampire is too overpowered, and what's with that last part? I don't even understand how he died!"

Reborn tsked. "You suck even at video games, Dame-Tsuna. Look, this is how it should be done." The Sun Arcobaleno picked up the controller and swiftly conquered the game as Tsuna watched in disbelief.

The Japanese boy spluttered. "That's – it's – you cheated, didn't you!"

Reborn merely glanced at him with an innocent face, but his eyes gleamed. The Vongola Decimo shuddered. "Nah, I never said anything, haha," he stuttered nervously.

"By the way, it's time to meet up with the rest," Reborn informed Tsuna.

"Eh? Already? Crap, I haven't gotten ready!"

The hitman threw an outfit at him. "Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna."

"Oh, thanks!" The teenager didn't look too closely at the outfit and hurriedly left after changing.

He met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto at Takesushi. "Hey Tsuna, you made it! The girls just called and said that they wanted to go to..."

The brunette just nodded; he was too busy trying to catch his breath and didn't pay attention to Yamamoto's words.

"Great, let's go!"

The baseball player led the way and the found Haru, Kyoko and Bianchi waiting at the foot of a hill.

"Finally," Bianchi grumbled.

"Geh, aneki!" Gokudera fainted.

"Uh..."

"Go on and have fun, I'll look after him," Bianchi purred.

"Okay..." Slightly freaked out, Tsuna followed the other three up the hill.

He noted that it was mildly foggy.

"Kufufu, how nice to see you here, Vongola."

"Mukuro!"

A figure appeared. Tsuna noticed that Mukuro's gang were dressed differently. Now that he thought about it, didn't they seem like...

"Mukuro? Are Chikusa and Ken in costumes?"

"Yes, Vongola. And you're dressed as Monster Tamer Tsuna.** Chikusa, remember not to kill him**."

The stoic boy nodded, Mukuro raised his trident, and Tsuna _ran for his life._

He bumped into Yamamoto. Or more precisely, Yamamoto's back.

"Thank... Goodness..." Tsuna wheezed.

"**Braaains...**"

Tsuna stilled. Inhaled. Prepared to run –

Only to get trapped by Ryohei's arms.

"Sawada! I saw you run! It was EXTREME!"

The boy flailed. Oh no, he remembered what happened next, he got hugged to death which was so humiliating and definitely might happen _if he didn't escape now_!

He had never been more thankful for that wail of "JYUUDAIME!", thinking that Gokudera would save him.

The bomber crashed into him and the boys fell down in a tangle of limbs. Even before they hit the ground, Tsuna had fainted from fright.

* * *

Hidden in a tree, Reborn snickered, his Leon videocamera held in his hand. "That Dame-Tsuna still has a long way to go."


End file.
